VICTORIA
by janiram
Summary: Angel rencontre une fille de son passé, Victoria, qu’il connaissait avant d’être tourné. Cette histoire se passe durant la première partie de la saison 3 d’Angel et la 6 de Buffy, sauf que Buffy s’améliore avec Spike, il n’y a aucun Grossaleug...
1. VICTORIA

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Angel, ni cette histoire c'est juste la traduction de VICTORIA écrit par Druzilla

**Partie 1 :**

Cordelia était en chemin pour mettre Connor dans son berceau, quand quelqu'un passe a travers les portes d'entrées en bas. Cordy se dépêche en bas avec Connor dans ses bras

Fille : Salut, il y a quelqu'un ici ?

Cordy : Oui. Il y a moi. Puis je vous aider ?

Fille : Y a-t-il un homme nommé Liam travaillant ici ?

Cordy : Non, désolé.

Fille : Parfois il est appelé Angelus ou Angel.  
Elle semble si pleine d'espoir. Elle a de longs cheveux d'or avec des frisettes et les yeux bleu les plus étonnants. Mais elle était terriblement pale. 'pale' Cordy a pensé, 'les gens qui sont pales ne prennent pas de bain de soleil ou sont morts'.

Cordy : Umh, nous avons en réalité un type travaillant ici nommé Angel. Mais il est dehors a l'heure actuelle. Peut être que je peux vous aider ?

Fille : Non, en réalité je pense que j'attendrai Liam. Si c'est bien ?

Cordy : Ouais, c'est bien.

Fille : Etes vous et Liam les seuls qui vivent ici ?

Cordy : Oh, non je ne vis pas ici, je travaille seulement ici. Angel, Connor, Fred et Lorne sont les seuls qui vivent ici. Mais comme j'ai dit je vis ailleurs et Gunn et Wesley vivent dans leurs propres endroits.

Fille : Qui est Connor ?

Cordy : Le fils d'Angel ... je ne devrais pas tout vous dire. Comment vous appelez-vous et que voulez vous a Angel.

Fille : Qui est la maman. Laissez-moi deviner la tueuse ou cette chienne, de Darla !

Cordy : Darla, je pense. Qui êtes vous et pourquoi appelez-vous toujours Angel Liam ?

Fille : Donc, Liam a un fils avec... Darla. Mon nom est Victoria mais vous pouvez m'appeler Vicky. C'est le nom réel d'Angel. Celui que ses parents lui ont donné.

Cordy : Vous êtes un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

Vicky : Duh, comment autrement je serais ici. Vous savez quand Liam reviendra.

Cordy : Non, je ne sais pas.  
Elle devenait vraiment inquiété.

Cordy : Donc, Angélus vous a engendré ?

Vicky : Non, idiote. Je le connaissais avant qu'il ne soit un Vampire. Quand son nom était Liam. J'étais en Irlande avec ma famille. Et mon papa connaissait son père. Il était supposé me montré la ville mais il été presque toujours ivre. Son père a dit quelque chose comme 'Parfois et les femmes c'est plus mauvais.' De toute façon je ne peux pas vraiment me rappeler ce qu'il a dit mais c'était quelque chose comme ça. Je ne peux pas me rappeler tout. Mais la plupart du temps je l'ai juste suivi. Parfois quand il n'a pas été ivre, il était très agréable. Je l'ai vraiment aimé, vous savez !

Cordy : Vous avez dit que vous l'avez suivi beaucoups. Avez-vous vu quand il a été engendré ?

Vicky : Ouais, c'était horrible ! Il a été si ivre et il a vu cette femme dans une allée. Ils ont commencé à parler alors elle l'a mordu. Alors elle a fait une blessure sur sa poitrine et l'a laisser boire son sang. J'ai été terrifié. Mes yeux ont été remplis de larmes. Après qu'elle est partie je lui ai couru, mais il était mort. Donc j'ai couru à la maison et l'ai dit a sa famille. Nous sommes allés directement à la maison après les obsèques. Mon père savait ce que la mort de Liam causé et il savait que Liam reviendrait de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas juste le dire a la famille de Liam, ils auraient pensé qu'il était fou. Et quand nous avons été de retour en Angleterre, nous avons entendu des nouvelles des meurtres. Il a tué sa famille. Mon père m'a dit tout ce qu'il savait des Vampires. Je suis sorti dans la forêt quand ma mère et mon père étaient endormis et j'ai voulu que quelque chose arrive. Et c'est arrivé, Marcus m'a trouvé...

Cordy : Il était un vampire ?

Vicky : Oui. Et il m'a tourné. Probablement parce qu'il était solitaire. Mais quand nous avions été ensemble pendant quelques jours, j'ai été ennuyé et j'ai essayé de le tuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis allé à la recherche de Liam. J'ai seulement découvert plus tard qu'il était indemne, j'ai seulement manqué son cœur de quelques millimètres. Mais comme j'ai dit, je suis parti chercher Liam. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était avec Darla. Je l'ai une fois rencontrée quand elle était toute seule. Elle était nulle et celui qui l'a engendrée était un certain vampire très vieux et puissant. Donc, je suis retourné la où j'avais tué Marcus et là j'ai découvert que je ne l'avais pas tué, j'ai été si heureuse. Donc, Marcus et moi sommes allé en Italie et avons passé cinquante ans la et ensuite nous sommes allés en France et avons passé quarante-sept ans la. Alors j'ai été ennuyé de nouveau et cette fois le pieu a frappé son cœur. Alors je suis allé sur cette petite île dans l'océan atlantique nommé l'Islande. Mais je suis seulement resté là pendant un an et demi. C'était bien en hivers mais en été le soleil était presque la 24 heures sur 24. Alors je suis allé en Russie, mais j'étais seulement là pour deux ans et demi. Alors je suis venu en Amérique parce que je savais que c'est où Liam était. Mais je pense que j'ai aimé la France le plus.

Cordy : L'avez vous trouvé ?

Vicky : Oui, mais...

**Laissez des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	2. ANGEL & L'EQUIPE VIENNENT A LA MAISON

**Voila la suite, je mettrais a jour une fois par semaine !**

**Partie 2 :**

Angel et l'équipe entrent, AngeL voit seulement le dos de Vicky et pense que ça pourrait être Buffy. A cause des cheveux.

Cordy : l'avez-vous tué ?

Angel : Ouais, mais c'était plus fort que nous avions pensé.

Cordy : je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas été sûr de sa force.  
Angel n'entend pas ce que Cordy babillarde à elle même, il se déplace vers la femme qui est assise dans la chaise. Espérant que c'est Buffy.  
La femme se lève et se retourne, ce n'est pas Buffy et Angel est un peu triste.

Angel : Cordy, qui est ce ?

Cordy : Angel, c'est...

Vicky : Liam, tu ne te rappelles pas de moi. Je veux dire, tu étais ivre la plupart du temps, mais j'ai pensé que tu m'avais remarqué. C'est moi, Victoria !

Angel : Victoria ? VICTORIA !

Vicky : Tu peut m'appeler Vicky, Liam.

Wesley : Qui est Vicky ?

Vicky : C'est moi je connaissais Liam avant qu'il n'ait été tourné.

Gunn : Qui est Liam ? De quoi parle-t-elle, mec ?

Angel : Moi, elle parle de moi.

Gunn : Ton nom est Angel.

Wes : C'était Liam avant que Darla ne l'ai tourné.

Angel : Victoria, que fais-tu ici ? Comment peux-tu être ici ? Tu est un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

Vicky : Duh, toi aussi ! Comment autrement je serais ici, idiot.

Angel : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici. Je tu d'autres vampires. Je devrais te tuer, si tu blesses quelqu'un présent ici !

Vicky : Pourquoi voudrais-je le faire ? Ce sont tes amis. Je ne blesserais jamais tes amis.

Fred : Mais vous êtes un vampire. Ils sont mauvais. Ils ne se soucient pas. Angélus est il votre père ?

Vicky : Il n'est pas. Marcus m'a engendré !

Angel : Marcus ?

Vicky : Ouais, il a vécu tout près. Ma famille et moi sommes allés directement à la maison après tes obsèques. De retour en Angleterre. Mon père savait que tu deviendrais un vampire et il m'a dit tout ce qu'il savait. Une nuit où lui et ma mère étaient endormi je suis parti pour la forêt tout près. Là j'ai rencontré Marcus et il m'a tourné. Bien !

Angel : Okay. Pourquoi ? Les vampires sont un peu pointilleux quand ça y vient.

Cordy : ça peut sembler stupide mais il était solitaire et elle était jolie et seule. Duh !

Angel : Comment tu le sais, Cordy ?

Vicky : Je lui ai dit. Cordy est votre nom ?

Cordy : diminutif de Cordelia.

Vicky : Bon nom.

Cordy : Merci. Vous avez oublié de lui dire comment vous avez essayé de tuer Marcus.

Angel : Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

Vicky : J'ai été ennuyé.

Angel : Donc tu as réussi a le mettre à mort ?

Vicky : Ouais, la deuxième fois.

Gunn : Donc, vous êtes aussi vieille que lui ?

Vicky : Ouais, mais seulement dans le nombre d'années en tant que vampire. J'avais seulement 18 ans quand Marcus m'a tourné. Dans des années de vampire je pense que j'ai 247 ans, mais j'ai arrêté de compter il y a longtemps. Angel et moi ne sommes pas si vieux. Pas même 300 ans.

Angel : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Fred : Elle a un faible pour toi ! Pourquoi autrement elle laisserait ce Marcus, son père, elle le tuent alors et va te chercher. Elle a certainement un faible pour toi !

Angel : Je lui demande à elle. Victoria, que fais-tu ici ?

Vicky : Appeles moi Vicky. Bien, d'abord tu étais avec Darla. Alors avec cette folle, Drusilla. Quoique j'aie vraiment aimé comment tu l'as rendu folle. Alors il y avait la tueuse. Bien sur je ne l'ai pas aimée. Elle a tué beaucoup de mes amis et tu ... l'as aidée ! Elle est mauvaise.

**Voila ! Laissez un commentaire en attendant le prochain chapitre !**


	3. GHEZ, ANGEL

**Voila la suite**

**Partie 3 :**

Cordy : Gheu, Angel, tu n'as pas même su qu'elle était ici mais tu réussi quand même à la blesser. Je suppose que tu as juste un talent pour ça.

Angel : Cordy, tais toi. Vicky, j'ai une âme maintenant. J'aide les gens, je faisais juste ce que je fais. Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de te blesser.  
Je n'ai pas même su que tu étais un vampire. J'ai pensé que tu étais morte.

Vicky : Ta tueuse et son Spike, ont tué mon meilleur ami. Et au dessus de tout des commandos m'ont capturé et maintenant je ne peux blesser personne.

Cordy : C'est pourquoi je pouvais parler avec vous sans que vous ne m'attaquiez.

Vicky : Duh, je vous blesserais peut-être si je pourrais, mais je ne peux pas donc ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Angel a eu l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac quand a dit 'son Spike'.

Angel : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'son Spike' ?

Vicky : J'ai frappé une corde, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'avais pas oublié. Bien, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas ces sentiments envers lui, mais lui a certainement des sentiments pour elle. Quand tu est devenu mauvais a Sunnydale, j'ai pensé 'c'est ma chance' mais tu as couru à Spike et Dru. Tu as été hantés par Buffy et la douleur que tu as voulu qu'elle ait senti. Donc, j'ai été ennuyé et je suis parti pour quelques temps. Mais quand elle t'as envoyé dans cette dimension démoniaque avec Acathla, ça a ressemblé à une partie de moi étant aussi sucé dans cette dimension. Bizarre, huh ?

Cordy : Mais s'il ne vous a pas engendré ou n'as pas même su que vous étiez un vampire, pourquoi lui avez-vous été si connectés ?

Vicky : Je sais que vous pouvez penser que je suis folle, mais quand nous étions tous les deux humain, la première fois que je l'ai vu. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui. Mais il été toujours ivre ou quelque chose donc c'était seulement un amour à sens unique.

Cordy : Qui ne craquerai pas !

Fred : Je te l'ai dit. Elle a un faible pour toi ! Je te l'ai dit !

Angel : je suis si désolé, Vicky, je n'ai jamais compris...

Vicky : D'abord Darla, Alors un peu plus tard Drusilla, alors la Tueuse... Buffy, Juste ? Je savais que si je me battais avec elle je serais de la poussière. Alors Darla de nouveau, eh bien, juste un peu. Mais maintenant tu est seul de nouveau.  
Elle avait si bon espoir. Cordy l'a un peu plainte. Elle savait que l'Angel ne l'a pas vu comme une 'petite amie'. Ou, bien elle a espéré en tout cas.

Gunn : Donc, vous êtes une belle harceleuse. Belle, Vampire, harceleuse ?

Vicky : Je devine que oui !

Cordy: Je dois mette Connor dans son berceau.

Angel : Nous devrions tous aller dormir. Ça a été une nuit interessante.

Vicky : Umh, pourrait je rester ici. Le soleil est presque lever et c'est un ancien hotel n'est ce pas ?

Angel : Je pense !

Fred : Laissez moi vous montrez une chambre que vous pouvez utiliser.  
Vicky et Fred entrent à la recherche d'une chambre. Lorne vient d'arriver.

Lorne : Whoa, qu'ai-je manqué ?

Cordy : Oh, rien vraiment. Juste l'arrivée de l'ancienne petite amie d'Angel.

Lorne : Buffy !

Angel : Non ! Et Vicky n'as jamais était ma petite amie, Cordy.

Lorne : Qui ?

Angel : Victoria, elle me connaissait quand mon nom était Liam. Avant que je n'aie été changé. Elle a laissé un vampire nommé Marcus l'engendrer parce qu'elle a voulu me ressembler.

Lorne : Donc elle a ton âge ?

Cordy : Pas si vieux pour un vampire. Mais tu dois la voir. Je dois admettre qu'elle est belle.  
Lorne est sur le point de demander à quoi elle ressemble, mais alors une fille de peut-être 18 ans descend l'escalier dans un débardeur et un bas de jogging.

Vicky : Angel, as-tu quelque chose a manger ? J'ai faim.

Angel : Ouais, c'est dans ma chambre. J'en obtiendrai pour toi.  
Vicky suit Angel à sa chambre.

Lorne : C'est elle ?

Cordy : Yep !

Lorne : Elle n'est pas mon type, mais elle est mignonne.

**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, mais si j'ai des commentaires ça iras peut être plus vite !**


	4. UN BAISER !

**Enfin en vacance donc plus de mises a jour !**

**Partie 4 :**

_Dans la chambre d'Angel :_

Vicky : Fred m'a prêté des vêtements. Est-ce que tu n'est pas au moins un peu heureux de me voir ?

Angel : ça ressemble à une explosion du passé. Tu n'as jamais répondu a ma question, pourquoi est tu ici, Victoria ?

Vicky : Vicky, appel-moi Vicky ! Je t'ai dit. Tu ne voyais personne.  
Il lui a remis un verre de sang.

Vicky : Merci. Ça ressemble à un endroit très agréable. Donc est-ce que cette Cordy est comme une baby-sitter ou quelque chose ?

Angel : Non, elle a en réalité les visions des gens que l'on suppose que j'aide. Et elle aide en se battant avec lesdémons. Elle a tué plus que quelques vampires quand elle a vécu a Sunnydale et a aidé avec les démons là.

Vicky : Elle avait des visions alors aussi ?

Angel : Non, elle a obtenu les visions de Doyle.

Vicky : Doyle ?

Angel : Directement après que je sois venu ici, Il était un demi-démon qui a obtenu les visions des gens que l'on a supposé que j'ai aidé.

Vicky : Oh, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Angel : Il est mort ! Regarde, je vais me coucher maintenant. Donc tu ne pourrais pas aller a ta chambre dormir.  
Ils ont fini leurs verres.

Vicky : Ok ! Je te verrais plus tard. Dort bien.  
Soudainement elle s'arrête et se retourne.

Vicky : Angel, je sais que tu dois penser que je suis folle pour le dire, mais...

Angel : Quoi ?

Vicky : Tu m'as remarqué, n'est ce pas.

Angel : Je t'ai vraiment remarqués, mais pourquoi penserais-je que se serait fou ?

Vicky : Avait tu un intérêt pour moi comme avec Darla ou... Buffy ?

Angel : Je ne suis pas sûr. C'était il y a longtemps. Je devine, peut-être un peu quand j'étais sobre. Pourquoi ?

Vicky : Ce que j'ai dit en bas était vrai. C'est la partie folle ! Pourrions-nous essayer ?

Angel : Essayer qu...  
Il comprend ce qu'elle veut dire.

Angel : Umh, je ne suis pas sûr que se serait une bonne idée.

Vicky : S'il te plaît !! Un baiser c'est tout ce que je demande juste pour vérifier si il y a n'importe quelles étincelles entre nous ?

Angel : Un baiser ? Je devine que ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Bien.  
Ils se rapprochent et ensuite ils s'embrassent. Quand ils se séparent.

Vicky : Wow ! Je savais qu'il y aurait des étincelles !

Angel : Je pensé plutôt a un feu d'artifice.  
Ils continuent à s'embrasser.

_Le matin suivant :_  
Cordy est déjà là quand Fred descend avec Connor, Fred sourie a demi.

Cordy : Pourquoi tu souris ?

Fred : Je ne souris pas, pourrais-tu monter à la chambre d'Angel et obtenir une nouvelle couche pour Connor, Cordy ?

Cordy : Bien sur, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait quand tu étais en haut ?

Fred : J'ai juste oublié. S'il te plaît ?

Cordy : Ok, bien. J'y vais.  
Cordy monte à la chambre d'Angel. Elle frappe sur sa porte.

Cordy : Puis je entré, je dois obtenir une couche pour Connor.

Angel : Bien sur, entre !  
Elle est un peu choquée à ce qu'elle voit quand elle marche à l'intérieur. Vicky est dans le lit d'Angel, mais Angel est dans la salle de bains. Elle va et obtient ce qu'elle est venue chercher et laisse la pièce. Quand elle est en bas, elle trouve Fred en train de lire et Connor jouant sur le plancher.

Cordy : Ta couche. Tu savais, c'est pourquoi tu as voulu que je sois allé en haut. C'est pourquoi tu souriais.

Fred : Je ne souriais pas. Je me demandais juste s'il a couchait avec elle il ne perd pas son âme parce qu'elle est un vampire ou parce qu'elle n'est pas Buffy.

Cordy : Je ne sais pas comment ça marche.  
Angel descend et commence à chercher du café. Tant Fred que Cordy le regardent fixement.

Angel : Quoi ?

Fred/Cordy : Pourquoi Vicky était dans ton lit ?

Angel : Pas vos affaires.

**Voila pour ce chapitre ! Buffy va bientot faire son apparition alors laissez des commentaires !**


	5. comme Victoria secret ?

**Attention Buffy arrive !**

**Partie 5 :**

_Deux semaines plus tard :_

Chacun sait maintenant que Vicky et Angel sont ensemble. Et ça ne semble pas avoir n'importe quels effets sur la Malédiction. Vicky : Dépêche toi ou nous le manquerons.  
Elle crie vers le haut pour Angel en descendant les marches. Vicky réduit l'escalier et renverse presque une fille, qui est debout dans le hall.

Vicky : Oh, désolé. Je ne vous ai pas vus ! Cordy, client ! Liam tu viens ? Le film commence dans une demi-heure. Cordy, client ou quelque chose !

Cordy : J'arrive, mais peux-tu tenir Connor un moment alors ?

Vicky : Bien sur, j'attendrai ici pour toujours. Il ressemble à un escargot.  
Angel vient en bas et la saisit dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

Angel : Je ne suis pas un escargot ! Nous avons assez de temps, tu sais. Avec les bandes annonces et les trucs avant que le film commence.

Vicky : Aller de toute façon, dépêche toi. Peut-être que nous pouvons voir quelque chose du film avant que Cordy n'appelle pour te faire part que tu dois aller tuer quelque chose.  
Cordy entre dans le hall et remet Connor à Vicky.

Cordy : Ici, prend Connor. Il doit être nourri.

Vicky : Ok ! Viens ici, petit type. Trouvons quelque chose a manger.

Angel : Lait, pas sang !

Vicky : Duh, je sais. C'était une erreur ancienne.

Fille : A qui est ce bébé, Angel ?  
Vicky, Cordy et Angel se retournent tous pour remarquer la fille que Vicky avait presque écrasé quelques minutes auparavant.

Cordy : Oh mon Dieu, Buffy. Que fais-tu ici ? Tout vas bien dans Sunnydale, pas que je m'en soucie.  
Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que peut-être quelque chose était arrivé à Xander.

Angel : Ouais, Buffy que fais-tu ici ?

Buffy : Bien, je rendais visite à mon pére et j'ai pensé que je m'arrêterais par ici. Pourquoi, est-ce que c'est un mauvais moment ?  
Chacun dans la pièce savait que c'était un mensonge.

Cordy : Non !

Vicky : La tueuse !  
Vicky se cache derrière Angel. Cordy emporte Connor de Vicky.

Buffy : Qui est votre nouvelle 'amie' ?

Angel : Buffy, c'est...

Cordy : C'est Vicky, la nouvelle petite amie d'Angel.

Angel : Vicky, mon chou. C'est bien. Elle ne te blessera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Buffy : Non !  
Elle vient de derrière Angel et il met sa main autour de sa taille.

Buffy : Elle n'est pas un peu jeune, Angel ?  
Elle lui demande quand elle voit la fille qui ne pouvait pas être plus vieille que 18 ans. Paré dans un jeans et un haut sans manche. Elle avait des cheveux longs, bouclés, d'or, était un peu plus hautes que Buffy et avait des yeux étonnants, de couleur bleu clair. Mais elle était terriblement pâle.

Buffy : Quel âge avez vous ? 18 ans.

Vicky : Je n'ai pas 18 ans. J'ai 247 ans. J'ai étais tourné quand j'avais 18 ans.

Buffy : Bien sur. J'aurai du savoir, elle est un peu pâle. Mais mignonne, Angel. Où l'as-tu rencontrée ?

Vicky : Liam, allons-nous ? Le film est sur le point de commencer !

Angel : Ouais, allons. Buffy, je peux te parler plus tard. Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. Fred ou Cordy peuvent t'aider à trouver une chambre ?

Buffy : Bien sur, pourquoi pas ! Quel film allez-vous voir ?

Angel : Vicky me traine pour une certaine comédie. Légalement blonde ou quelque chose. Au revoir !!  
Vicky le traîne par porte. Seulement Buffy et Cordy avec Connor dans ses bras sont laissé dans le hall.

Buffy : Ils semblent 'confortable'! Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ensemble ?

Cordy : Pourquoi est tu ici ?

Buffy : Je te l'ai déjà dit !

Cordy : Ne gâche rien entre eux ! Ils sont heureux !

Buffy : QUI EST ELLE ?

Cordy : Son nom est Victoria...

Buffy : Comme Victoria secret ?

Cordy : Elle le connaissait avant qu'il ne soit tournée, Nous l'appelons Vicky et elle l'appelle Liam.

Buffy : Liam ?

Cordy : Le nom humain d'Angel.

Buffy : Comment le sait-elle ?

Cordy : Je te l'ai dit, elle le connaissait avant qu'il ne soit tourné. Son pére connaissait son pére et on a supposé qu'il lui ai montré la ville mais il était presque toujours ivre et elle l'a juste suivi.

Buffy : Oh ! Ainsi, elle a vu quand Darla l'a tourné ?

Cordy : Oui ! Allons laisse-moi t'aider à trouver une chambre. Mais d'abord je dois laisser Connor avec Fred.

Buffy : Merci. Oh, ouais ! A qui est ce bébé de toute façon ?

Cordy : Le fils d'Angel !

Buffy : Angel a un fils. Avec qui ? Comment ?

Cordy : Tu peut demander à Angel quand il revient à la maison !

**Avec Buffy les problèmes vont ils arriver ? La réponse la semaine prochaine ou plutot si j'ai des commentaires !**


	6. Lait, pas du sang !

**Salut je vais faire une mise a jour aujoud'hui et en debut de semaine prochaine parce que j'aurais pas accés a internet debut aout, désolé !**

**Partie 6 :**

_Le matin suivant :_  
Buffy est au téléphone dans le bureau de Wesley.  
Buffy : ... Ouais, il a cette nouvelle petite amie nommée Victoria ou comme ils l'appellent Vicky... Elle connaissait 'Liam' avant qu'il ne soit tourné par Darla... C'est son nom humain... Ouais, je viens à la maison aujourd'hui... Au revoir !  
Elle sort du bureau. Cordy est sur l'ordinateur. Elle saisit soudainement sa tête.

Buffy : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Cordy ? Devrais-je obtenir Angel ?

Cordy : Vision !! Vas chercher Angel !!

Buffy : Tu as des Visions maintenant ? Mon dieu, tu as changé !

Cordy : Aller Angel !!  
Buffy cours en haut et dans la chambre d'Angel.

Buffy : (frappant sur sa porte) Angel, Cordy a besoin de toi. Elle avait une vision ou quelque chose. Dépêche !  
Elle ouvre la porte et voit le couple dans le lit, mais Angel sort du lit. Mais Vicky le saisit et il se jette sur le dos sur le lit. Vicky est assise sur lui.

Vicky : Ou penses-tu que tu vas ?  
Elle rit et ils s'embrassent.

Angel : Cordy a eu une vision, Je dois aller voir de quoi.  
Il remarque Buffy dans l'embrasure de la porte regardant inconfortable au couple sur le lit.

Angel : Buffy, je ne t'ai pas vus là.

Quand tout le monde est en bas, plus Buffy. Angel et Vicky sont assis ensemble sur le sofa. En réalité Vicky est assise sur les genoux d'Angel. Il essay d'écouter ce qui est dit, mais c'était probablement très dur. Personne mais Buffy ne semble remarquer quand Vicky mord le cou d'Angel et quand il lui fait la même chose. Plus tard ce jour Buffy s'approche de Cordy.  
Buffy : Est ce que je suis la seule qui a vu ce qui est arrivé entre Angel et Vicky ?  
Wesley l'entend.

Wes : Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Buffy : Ils buvaient de l'un l'autre !

Cordy : Nous avons probablement juste arrêté de remarquer. Qu'est-ce que tu as ... jalouse ?

Buffy : Non, bien sûr que non. Puis-je utiliser le téléphone ?

Wes : Il y a un téléphone dans le bureau. Mais tu le sais.

Buffy : Merci !  
Elle entre dans le bureau pour faire l'appelle.

Buffy : (au téléphone) pourrais-tu peut-être venir et me récupérer ?  
Je suis à l'Hyperion ... oui, je sais que c'est l'endroit d'Angel... Ne t'inquiétes pas, il est 'parfaitement heureux' avec sa nouvelle petite amie Vicky !... Tu la connais aussi... Bien sûr, elle l'a suivi presque toute sa vie de vampire... Au revoir, viens aussitôt que tu peux.  
Elle raccroche et rejoint les autres

Cordy : Qui as tu appelé.

**Alors qui est le mysterieux interlocuteur de Buffy ? Des idées faites m'en part dans un commentaire !**


	7. Spikey ?

**Comme promis le dernier chapitre de l'histoire et l'arrivée de Spike.**

**Partie 7 :**

Buffy : Bien, je suppose que vous pourriez l'appeler mon petit ami. Sauf, que mes amis a Sunnydale ne le savent pas. Mais ils suspectent quelque chose. Il est quelqu'un avec qui vous ne m'imagineriez pas. J'attendrai juste ici qu'il vienne me chercher. Est ce que c'est bien ?

Angel : Bien sur !

Vicky : Allons faire quelque chose d'amusant, Liam !

Angel : Qu'est ce que tu entend par 'amusant' ?  
Ils commencent à s'embrasser de nouveau, Buffy a l'impression qu'elle va vomir.

Buffy : Angel, tu ne m'as jamais dit avec qui tu as eu cet enfant ?

Vicky : Darla, son père. Bizarre, huh ?

Buffy : Tu peut le dire de nouveau ! J'ai pensé que l'on n'a pas supposé que les vampires soit capable de le faire !

Wes : Oui, bien. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs comment c'est arrivé.

Fred : Je pense que c'est les AUTORITÉS CONSTITUÉES qui ont fait ça.

Buffy : C'est vivant et a une âme ?

Angel : Oui !!

Buffy : Excuse moi. Je semble avoir frappé un nerf.

Quand le soleil baisse, Spike entre dans le bâtiment. Il y a seulement Buffy, Fred et Cordy là, mais Angel et Vicky descendent.

Buffy : Tu est venu. Bien, je suis prête à y aller. Donc, allons-y !

Spike : Attend, pet. Je veux voir la nouvelle petite amie d'Angel. Peux-tu attendre un moment ?

Buffy : Je pense. Bien, Spikey. Mais pas pendant longtemps, j'ai été ici assez longtemps.  
Angel et Vicky sont maintenant sur le sofa dans l'entrée.

Angel : PET ... ? C'est pas ce que tu utilisés pour appeler Dru ?

Buffy : Alors quoi. Allons, Spikey. Allons, tu l'as vue maintenant.

Cordy/Angel : Spikey... ?

Spike : Attend juste un peu, amour. Salut, Victoria. Agréable de te revoir. Elle est belle, Angel.

Angel/Cordy : Amour... ?

Angel : Vicky ou Buffy ?

Spike : Les deux. (Etant traîné vers la porte par Buffy) Au revoir, tous le monde !!

Angel : Qui aurait deviné. J'ai pensé qu'elle a voulu dire Riley ou Xander. Pas 'SPIKEY'...

**FIN**

**Voila, un commentaire ?**


End file.
